


Freak

by troubledsace7



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abusive Parents, Almost Rape, Alpha!Bev, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Apha!Richie, Beta!Mike, F/M, M/M, Omega!Ben, Omega!Eddie, watch out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsace7/pseuds/troubledsace7
Summary: Eddie has been unpresented for three years, looking on while all his classmates and friends claim their status. Eddie is a freak, part of the 1% who never present. That's not his only problem, his life long crush on Alpha and best friend Richie Toizer alongside his overbearing mother causing more problems.When he stops taking his medicine his life is flipped upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

Eddie was eighteen years old and he still hasn't presented. Everybody at Derry High had presented at age 15 without fail except him. At the time he was told he was a late bloomer, but now three years later he was sure he was in the one percent that remained unpresented. It was just his luck really, he was already a freak why not add this to the long list of things wrong with him. He was small and soft, he barely reached 5’6. His mother was oddly happy with his condition, claiming he was too delicate for a status anyways.   
Eddie was eighteen years old when on his birthday he discovered his medicines were all bullshit. Placebos. His mother always chanting failgile, sick, weak, _**delicate**_. When he confronted her about the sugar pills she had grabbed him tears streaking her face claiming, “You’re sick honey. You need the medicine. _**You need** **me**_.”  
“I don’t need you Mama!”  
That's when he felt his mom open palm hit his cheek. The slap rang out through the house. His head snapped to the side. While he recovered from the hit his mom grabbed his shirt by the collar and dragged him kicking and screaming to his room slamming him in there. He clamored to the door but hi mother stood on the other side saying in her sickly sweet voice, “Only good boys who take their medicine are allowed outside. I’m only trying to help you. You’ll get sick.”  
Eddie was eighteen and a day old when his mom installed a bolt lock on the outside of his door when he was asleep. He woke up trapped, his mom refusing to let him leave unless he took his medicine, like a good little boy.   
He cried himself to sleep.  
Eddie was eighteen and two days old when Richie Tozier, his best friend and long time crush climbed through his window. Puberty had the opposite effect on Richie. Her was extremely tall and lanky, he still was clumsy and loud but with his status of Alpha he was respected. He only meant to bring him his english homework and cheer up his sick friend but instead he found Eddie crying leaning on his bedroom door.   
“Eds?”He walked slowly with his hands up towards the boy.  
“Rich?”Eddie sniffled standing up.  
“Yeah, it’s me-”Eddie stood up and wrapped his arms around his friend crying heavily.Richie went stiff before his hands rubbed up and down Eddies back shushing him.  
‘What’s wrong?”  
“M-My Mom… The door...she-They were bullshit!!”Eddie bawled incoherently. Richie eyebrows knitted together in confusion.  
“Eds, English please?”  
Eddie released his grip on Richie and wiped his tears with his sleeves and composed himself.  
“My mom. She locked me in here, because-oh god none of it was real. I was- Oh god.”  
His breathing increased, Richie could tell this was an asthma attack on the rise, “Eds, where's your inhaler”  
Eddie gasped out, ‘I can-can’t.”  
Richie shook his head and saw the familiar red device on his desk near the wall, he grabbed it and held it out to the younger boy, who slapped his hand away. “No.”He gasped for a few more seconds while Richie looked on helplessly. When he regained his breath, He walked over to the bed and stared at the floor.  
“It-The inhaler, the medicine, the exams, Rich it was all...Fake. My mom, she lied. Rich, she just wanted to control me. ”  
Richie's eyes widened and he wrapped Eddie in a hug nuzzling his hair.  
“When I told her I knew, she denied it. Then she-She locked me in here!”  
Richie inhaled sharply and tightened his hold on Eddie.   
“I’m going to get you out of here.”  
Eddie was eighteen and two and a half days old when he jumped in Richie’s truck, full of the loser club, clutching tightly to a duffle bag, leaving his mother with no intent on ever returning. He leaned out the window and shouted,   
“FUCK YOU!” which was followed by cheers from the rest of the loser club and tires screeching on the pavement.   
  
Eddie was eighteen and four days old when he began to feel strange.He was in his english class when he felt warm, despite his outfit of a cardigan t-shirt and jeans cuffed at the ankle. He sweated at his desk, his vision fuzzy. About half way through he raised his hand asking to be excused to the nurse’s. The teacher waved him away with his hand, and he felt Richie’s eyes on his back as he staggered out of the room.   
Eddie trekked down the hallway, hanging onto the walls. He felt another wave of heat and he tugged on his collar. He felt hot.And wet. Why did he feel wet? His thought was cut short when he heard a low wolf whistle from behind him. He turned to see a guy. Adam maybe? He was an alpha, last year he did a science project with Eddie. What a douche. He keep walking towards Eddie who legs felt too much like jelly to move.   
“An omega huh? I called it.”  
Eddie let out a confused sound leaning on the wall and panting, what was Adam talking about?

Eddie felt Adam press him into the wall, his head bouncing of the hard surface and he let out a whimper loudly in pain. His head felt fuzzy and he felt far away from his body.Adam gridded into his back groaning in Eddie’s ear.   
“Little bitch. You must be in heat. Don’t worry I’ll fill you up nice and good.”  
Eddie snapped back into consciousness, suddenly coming to his senses. He was about to be raped by the knothead Alpha in the middle of the school hallway. Eddie let out a muffled scream and kicked out behind him. Adams hand covered his mouth and licked Eddie’s nek shushing him.  
Eddie opened his mouth and bit down a hard as he could on Adams hand, who ripped his arm back releasing Eddie enough to let him slide down the wall and attempt to crawl away. Adam grabbed his ankle and dragged him on the linomen. He distantly heard the bell ring.   
“ You little bitch! You are going to regret that!”  
Eddie screamed again hands dragging on the tile to no avail. Adam pressed hi legs apart and slid between them grabbing at Eddie’s jeans, who punched Adam in the face and squirmed until one of Adam’s hand slid up and grabbed both of his small palms in one pressing them above his head. Eddie let out another screech.  
Suddenly the weight on his wrist disappeared as Adam was pushed off of the boy by someone else.  
 _Mike?_   
His friend stood in front of him teeth snapping, despite his status of beta he was practically foaming at his mouth protecting his friend. He was joined by Beverly, the fiercest female alpha in the school and her growl of power made Adam flich and whine submitting in fear.  
The was another familiar growl as he was pulled backwards by warm hands into someones . chest. He recognize him immediately. Richie. The alpha held him tight to his body petting his hair and checking him for injuries. Eddie let out a whimper and turned to hide in Richie's chest. He was safe. He inhaled and was hit with the most amazing smell. It was intoxicating. He inhaled deep and felt Richie stiffen underneath his cheek.  
“Eddie...Eddie?” He felt the Alpha shake his arms, but the words sounded far and fuzzy. He opened his eyes and shook his head in an attempt to reorientate himself.   
“Wha-”  
“We have to get you out of here.”  
Beverly looked up at the student population, several of which who looked hungrily at their friend. Some Alpha’s even let out challenging growls. Bev cursed, “Give him your jacket Rich.We need to cover his scent.”  
Richie shrugged off his leather jacket and wrapped his small friend in the spacious material. It basically swallowed Eddie. Richie let out a groan as Eddie nuzzled into the fabric and held it closer to him.  
Beverly joined Eddie on his side while Richie and her pulled him to his feet flanking him. He stood up on wobbly feet, but Richie wrapped his arm around him and steadied him. He felt himself be basically dragged out of the school, everyone eyes on him.Mike stood behind them following them out. The rest of the loser club must be on their way. Richie growled basically the whole way bearing his teeth at every person that walked by. Bev was also tense on his right letting out a few snarls. He felt himself be ushered down the school steps and into Richie’s car, He sat in the backseat door open shivering hard. He clutched Richie’s jacket and wished for the heat of the alpha. He let out a whine, suddenly feeling very lost and confused. “R-Rich-”  
Richie was by his side in a flash and he reached out to the Alpha. Richie hugged the little omega covering the boy and sentence into his hair. Eddie relaxed and he went limp in Richies hold.  
“Richie. We need to go.” Beverly gestured to the school where he could already see the crowds of students at the school door. Mike nodded in agreement. Richie tossed his keys to the beta.   
“You need to drive.” Mike swallowed and nodded while Bev and Richie avoided eye contact embraced by the effect of Eddie’s smell. Even though Bev was mated to Ben and she still felt light headed from the sugary sweet smell. She could see why the school was entranced. She eyed Richie, unsure how he was able to stand so close to their friend and remain chaste.   
Bev climbed shotgun while Richie joined Eddie in the backseat. Eddie let out a murmur, “It was her.”  
Bev turned and brushed the damp bangs out of his face, “What sweetie?”  
Eddie’s face seemed clear despite his shivering demeanor, wrapped in Richie’s protective embrace.   
“My mom. The pills. It kept me from...presenting. And now...it’s worse.”  
Bev let out a exhale, and Richie’s grip tightened on the boy. Mike fingers went white on the wheel.   
It was silent before Eddie spoke again this time more slurred, “I don't feel so good” Then his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he went limp.  
“Eddie?Eds??” Richie grabbed Eddie’s face and shook it and lightly slapped it. “Her passed out Bev is that normal?Bev?>  
Bev shook her head, “I don’t think so. Ben, he wasn’t like this and neither wasd Bill.”  
Mike interjected “We have to go to the hospital!”   
Bev shook her head again, “No way you saw the school. Imagine a hospital. With adults.”  
Richie let out another growl. Mike shook in the seat, “We need help.”  
The omega let out a groan drool leaking from his mouth, panting lightly in his sleep, his eyes moving back and forth rapidly. The sweet smell filled the car again and Richie covered his mouth with a swear. Bev breathed through her shirt.   
“We need to go to my house. My grandpa is a beta, and my aunt is a nurse. She could help.” Mike offered, “and my house i s far away from the city.”  
Bev nodded and Richie let out a grunt breathing heavily into his shoulder.   
Mike turned the car and drove faster. 


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie woke up warm and fuzzy. His mouth felt dry and his skin felt uncomfortably tight. There was something warm against his back and he felt fingers in his hair. It smelled so good. Eddie was dizzy and he let out a groan of pain. The hand on his hair stilled.

“Ed’s?” A deep voice asked quizzically.

Eddie let out another weak groan still clenching his eyes shut.

“Eddie, sweetie can you open your eyes?” This voice was lighter and begging. Eddie slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He saw a girl hovering over him with bright green eyes.

“He’s awake!”

“Get Mike, Bev.”

Bev. That was Bev. The name felt familiar to Eddie but his head was fuzzy. He felt hot. The redhead left his field of vision and he felt his hand reach out. She was nice and he didn’t want to be alone. His hand was quickly caught by another and his eyes followed the hand up the arm to the body it was attached to.

“Ed’s? Can you understand me?”

The voice was deep and Eddie felt himself let out a pur at the rumble it made. Alpha. He was laying on the other man soaking in his warmth. His mind was blank and he felt like he was forgetting something. He let out a chitter and snuggled into the warmth. He shoved his face into the crook of the Alpha’s neck and shoulder. Eddie inhaled, the sound of the Alpha’s voice becoming more distorted and distant as he breathed in the pheromones. He gripped at the man’s hair and arched his back letting out a whine.

He waist was suddenly gripped and he felt his back hit the mattress and the alpha was suddenly on top of him. He tilted his head, exposing his neck and submitting to the man. Then the Alpha’s warmth disappears and he whined again.

“Sorry Ed’s!”

Then he was wet and cold. He shook his head as his he spluttered and coughed. “What the fuck!”

There were hands on his face again, one cupping his cheek the other moving his wet hair from his face. Sorry sorry!”  
  
His awareness came back all in one overstimulated rush. “Richie???”

Richie smiled and released Eddie’s face, “The one and only!”

“Where are we?”

“Mikes, we thought it would be better to stay outta town after what happened in..” Richie trailed off.

Eddie shivered as he remembered being dragged down the school hallway by that alpha. “I’m in heat.” It was said without question and flatly lacking all emotion.

A blush spread across Richie's face too as he fiddled with his glasses nervously. “Yeah.”

There was a tense silence as each boy avoided each other’s eyes. Eddie was questioning why now. Why has he presented now, three year later? Nothing has been differ- oh my god.

“Oh my god. Holy fuck Rich.”

“What? What’s wrong Eds?”

The omega had gone pale and stiff. He let out a laugh that was most definitely crazy. He cackled so hard he grabbed his sides. His laughter carried on for another minute. Richie just stared jaw slack and eyes concerned.

When Eddies laughter peeled out it was quite for a beat then he spoke, “ My mom. She’s a fucking bitch.”

Richie was still confused, “ Yes, I Know that.”

“No, no. Those pills. Those fucking pills they must have been supressants. That’s why I didn’t present. And why I’m-“ he gestured to himself, still sweaty and wrapped in blankets.

The other boys comically wise eyes got impossibly larger, “ holy fuck.” He parroted Eddies earlier sentiment.

“All this time- I thought something was wrong with me. And she-she knew!!” He blinked away tears.

Richie pulled his friend into a hug shushing the omega again. Eddie huffed into his shoulder, gulping in air. There was silence as Eddie composed himself.

“Rich?”

Eddie’s voice was muffled and slurred as he spoke into Richie’s collar. Richie hummed in reply.

“You smell good.”

Richie laughed and pulled Eddie back seeing his eyes glazed over, “Yeah bud?”

Eddie nodded before blinking slowly, He snuggled into Richie again, pulling the boy down to the bed.“I-I think I’m getting...fuzzy again.”

Richie snorted, “No shit.”

His fist weakly struck Richie’s shoulder, “Fuckin…”He trailed off as he slumped in Richie’s arms sleeping again.

The alpha gulped and laid with the omega waiting for Mike and Bev to return. He might as well let Eddie get a little rest.  
——  
The next time Eddie woke up he was in pain. His insides were burning and his wanted to pull of his skin. There was this smell too, like fire and smoke and it burned his lungs. His eyes opened and he saw Bev sitting by him.

“Hey, how you feeling honey?”

Eddie smiled at the pet name but winced at the burning pain in his gut.

“Hurts.”

Bev frowned and petted Eddies hair, “ Sorry. I wish I could make it better but…”

“Where’s-“

“Richie is outside taking a smoke break, I’m on babysitting duty. Unfortunately” Her tone was cruel, but Eddie could tell from the smile on her face she wasn’t serious.

Eddie nodded grappling his stomach and holding tightly. He shivered aggressively and curled in on himself.

“Maybe some contact might help? You seemed okay with Richie, and I am an alpha too.”

He debated it for a few seconds before nodding hesitantly. Anything to dull the pain inside him. He smiled at her and grabbed her hand before saying, “Remember I’m a gay man so this means nothing.” Bev cackled before slipping down the bed and wrapped her arms around her omega friend. “Now remember I’m a straight woman, so this means nothing”

Eddie let out a weak chuckle before nuzzling into Bev’s neck. He inhaled and instantly regretted it. The smell was so strong it seemed to suffocate the young omega, he sat up in bed gagging and moving away from Bev who handed him the waste basket. He threw up in the can heaving and holding his stomach gingerly. Bev kept her distance but it was clear in her eyes she wanted to help her friend.

Eddie hugged the trash can after he finished. He wiped his mouth and looked at Bev shocked. “You smell.”

Bev laughed her eyes wide too, “Thanks asshole. You okay?” She reaches for the omega who finches and covered his mouth and nose. She immediately pulls her hand back confused, “What’s wrong?”

Eddie put the wastebasket down on the floor.” You’re scent…”

Bevs eyes widened in understanding, “Oh shit.”

“Yeah.”

“But Rich-“

“I know,Bev.”

“Oh **Shit.** ” She repeated.

Eddie nodded pushing his hair out of his sweaty face looking utterly shocked. Just then Richie appeared in the door way followed by Mike. Eddie and Bevs head snapped to their friends.

“Shit! Eddie spaghetti! You’re up!”

“How are you feeling?”

Eddie shrugged at Mike, “ I just puked in that trash can.”

Mike winced and retrieved the can, “I’ll clean it.”

“Sorry Mike. Thank you for letting me stay here, I just.. You’re such a great friend” Tears built in Eddie’s eyes, he was over emotional due to his heat and new hormones.

Mike just smiled kindly and patted Eddie’s shoulder and walked out of the room basket in tow.

Bev patted Eddie’s other shoulder and Eddie leaned away covering his mouth again. He shivered again reaching for the pillow and holding it to his aching stomach.

“Shit I forgot sorry!”

Richie looked confused as Bev stood up from the bed,   
“My scent makes him sick. Like violently ill.”

“Oh shit. Man that sucks. Should I stay-“

“You smell good.” Eddie flushed and buried his face in the pillow.

“Awww! Cute!” Richie pinched at Eddie’s cheeks. Eddie groaned loudly and fell back onto the bed. He shivered feeling cold without Bev.“Fuck off. It hurts too much for your bullshit.”

The feeling of a warm blanket covered Eddie’s shaking body,then he felt Richie slide on the bed behind him, “Thanks.” He felt Richie nod behind him. Eddie groaned at the painful cramp in his abdomen. He held onto his middle and curled up on instinct. He felt Richie tenderly move his arms before letting his own take their place tenuously.

“This okay?”

Eddie nodded and Richie started to massage his midsection making him let out an embracing whine. Richie hugged out a “cute” in Eddies ear. His hands were warm and made the cramping virtually disappear.

“Thanks.”

There was a pause, “So I smell good huh?”

Eddie groaned and covered his face with his hand. “Beep beep trashmouth.”

Richie laughed and then pressed down on Eddies stomach and kissed his neck lightly. Eddie’s mouth snapped open and he let out a gasp.

“You smell good too.”

Richie pulled Eddie towards him this time facing him. He kissed his cheeks, his hands on his waist now, warm and comforting. Eddie could feel the world get fuzzy, his head full of Richie. He felt wetness in his pants that he choose to ignore staring at Richie instead. He was the most beautiful alpha in the world, he told Him so.

Richie kissed his nose and smiled.

“Kiss me. Please alpha please.”Eddie pleaded his tone desperate.

Richie pushed Eddie away his face somber. “I can’t Eddie, you’re still in heat you...you don’t know what you’re saying.”

Eddie shook his head aggressively, “No. no. I want you. Rich. I’ve always wanted you. I need you. Please. Please.” He climbed on Richie’s lap only to be quickly moved off. He let out a whine, sad and longing.

“No.” Richie growled using his commanding alpha voice. Eddie flinched before he scrambled off the bed. He sat on the floor eyes wide before he burst into tears.

“Fuck Eddie, I’m sorry.”

“You don’t- dont w-want me?” His voice tumbled in between sobs.

“No. No. Eddie I want you. More than anything. You’re-“ his voice broke,”You’re fucking perfect Eds.”

“Then why? Why don’t-“

“I can’t. Not like this.”

Richie grabbed Eddie and hugged him hard. He held the little omega in his arms while the boy shook. He let him cry until the sobs subsided. He waited until Eddie went limp in his arms then He lifted Eddie up and put him on the bed in the center of the room.

Eddie peered up at Richie eyes red and face flushed. Richie pulled the blankets over Eddie and he sat on the end of the bed. “ Mike’s aunt says you’re heats going to get worse before it gets better. You should get some rest.”

Eddie sniffled and nodded. He held out his hand, “Stay?”he asked meekly. Richie nodded, but instead of climbing in the bed like earlier he slid to the floor next to the bed.

“Sorry for being stupid. I just- I know you don’t like me like tha-“

Richie’s hand slid into Eddie’s open one on the bed and he ambushed him.

“Go to sleep.”

Eddie nodded and shut his eyes. When he began to drift he heard Richie speak.

“Hey Spaghetti?”

Eddie’s responded with a sleepy grunt.

“Of course I like you like that you dumbass.”

 

 

 

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support you guys! I’m kinda stuck where to go next but don’t worry I won’t give up!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this! Thanks for all the support.

Richie let out a groan as he stood up and popped his spinal column back into place, his muscles crying out after he had fell asleep on the floor. It was worth it. Anything for his Eddie Spaghetti. Speaking of his favorite boy in the world, he turned to the bed and smiled at Eddie’s sleeping form. His eyebrows scrunched up as he quickly realized something was off. Eddie’s smell was potent, it was bad in the car before but now it was stifling. It was sweet like cherries and sugar, but underneath that there was a smell of sour pain. The omega was curled up and sweat beaded down his face. Eddie’s face was red and his mouth was open, panting slightly. Richie put his hand on his friends face and winced at the heat that seemed to roll the smaller man’s body. He shook Eddie’s small shoulder first gently then harsher when the boy didn’t respond. The omega’s body stayed lump under Richie’s hand. 

 

“Shit.” Richie swore quietly before yelling, “Bev! Bill! Come up here!”

 

He heard her footsteps barreling up the stairs followed by Bill’s much lighter ones. Unfortunately it was just Richie, Bill, and Beverly in the house. The loser club all had been taking shifts in this house just incase. 

 

“W-w-what’s wrong?”Bill and Bev came stumbling to the door. Bev immediately took a staggering step back her eyes dilating. Bill turned and saw Bev standing slack jawed at the entrance and he pushed her back and with a “S-s-sorry!” he slammed the door in her face.

 

“Is he okay?” Bill said sniffing the room, totally uninfluenced by the pheromones smelling only Eddie’s pain and Richie’s panic. As a fellow omega Eddie’s heat smell had virtually no impact on him, but the pain made him alarmed. 

 

“He won’t wake up and he’s burning up Bill.”

 

Bill reached out a hand and nudged the unconscious boy harshly, “Eddie.Eddie!” The omega didn’t move. Bill touched his forehead and chittered in concern. Richie stood behind him his hands running through his hair nervously.”Oh god. What’s wrong with him Bill?” Is he-”

 

Bill cut Richie off by grabbing his face. “Richie it’s okay. We just have to cool him down okay?That’s what Stan did for me. “ Except I wasn’t unresponsive and unconscious he added doubtfully to himself. “Can you pick him up and take him to the tub. I’ll run the cold water.”

 

Richie nodded and gathered up Eddie in his arm holding him bridal style. The omega was soaked in sweat and shivering now aggressively.His eyes remained shut though and Richie nuzzled into his hair, longing for anything to soothe his nerves. He turned to follow Bill to the bathroom. When he arrived he had the shower running. Richie raised his eyebrows and Bill flushed and looked at the ceiling. 

 

“S-sorry Mike doesn’t have a b-b-bath.” 

 

Richie nodded the gestured to Eddie in his arm , “What do you-”

 

“Set him down on t-t-the counter and take off his clothes.” Now it was Richie’s turn to flush, “Uh-”

 

Bill shook his head chuckling lightly, ‘I can do it if you want?”

 

Richie's head snapped back and forth so fast Bill swore he got whiplash. “No.Nope. It’s fine. He’s my one-best friend right?” He looked to Bill eyes wide who nodded slowly eyebrows raised.”Right.”

 

Richie gulped and nodded again. “Best friend. You got this Ritchie.”  _ Just don’t think about the the fact you have to undress literally the cutest boy in the world. Oh my god. I’m gonna die. Killed by Ed’s cutie patatoniess.  _ He slapped his face and bent over to pull Eddie's shirt over his head. Okay one down another to go. He heard Bill’s muffled laughed but when he turned the boy was looking at the ceiling and whistling. Richie flushed even more.  _ Fuck. Fuck. Fuckity fuck. _

He lifted Eddie and pulled down his shorts, which were damp and slick, something Richie wasn’t even going to think about at the moment. He didn’t need to get a boner with his best friend’s brain melting in his skull. He looked down and saw Eddie was wearing no underwear.  _ OHH FUCK ME. _

 

He closed his eyes as the smell of Eddie surrounded the room. _ Control Rich Control.  _ He let out a growl and Bill tensed by his side. Richie whipped of his shirt and his pajamas, leaving his boxers on.

 

If Richie tried to mate Eddie he could do virtually nothing to stop it. Bill knew that but that didn’t stop him from letting out a warning growl. Richie grabbed Eddie and walked into the cold spray of the shower holding him up. Eddie eyes blinked awake as he was pounded with the cold water. He instantly tried to pull away from Richie’s grip avoiding the freezing water. 

 

“Eds! Stop! You need to cool down you’re overheating.”

 

Eddie went limp in his alpha’s arms listening to his demands. He shivered in the cold water. “Chee?” he sounded absolutely miserable, his voice was shaky and hoarse.

 

Richie nuzzled his hair and rubbed Eddie’s back soothingly shushing him. “‘M here.”

 

“It really hurts.”He whined and clutched to Richie’s back. Richie swore his heart broke. Bill turned off the shower and Richie hauled Eddie out of the stall-like shower setting him on the toilet.. Bill grabbed a towel and threw it at Richie. Richie wrapped it around Eddie and knelt down on the rug, “Where does it hurt?”

 

Eddie let out a shuddering sigh, “Everywhere. I need you. Rich please, please. It hurts.”

Richie let out another growl, his protective side screaming at him. Bill grabbed his shoulder looking worried. Richie shook his head and leaned back. He let out a deep exhale and stood up. Bill moved between Richie and Eddie but the bathroom was pretty small. Eddie let out a pitiful whine and dropped his towel before spreading his leg lewdly. “Please Alpha Please.”

 

Richie felt his mouth grow dry and his control snapped. Before he could lunge at Eddie he felt Bill push him out the door and lock it in front of him. Richie snarled and banged at the door. From outside. Bill’s heart raced in his throat as he fumbled with his phone searching for Stan’s contact.Eddie began to whine loudly in the bathroom tears down his face stammering and hiccuping, “Alp-h-uh-a”

 

As the phone dialed Stan leaned down and pulled Richie’s discarded shirt of the floor pulling it over Eddie’s head fastly. Eddie smelled the shirt and calmed down his eyes hazy again. Bill wrapped his arms around the poor boy, heart clenching for the omega. Richie’s whole  body was now hitting the door and Bill pulled Eddie to the far wall turning the phone on speaker to hear Stan’s worried, “Hello? Bill? Are you there?” Bill sniffled a little the fear actually setting in now that the adrenaline wore off. 

 

“C-c-ann you come home. There’s a..” a particularly loud growl made Bill jump and hold the dazed omega in his lap.’Situation!” he gasped out. He hugged Eddie tightly and prayed the door would hold. He did not want to be the only one to fend Richie off. He knew Richie didn’t want his and Eddie’s first time to be like this despite being in love with the boy forever. Stan’s worried voice echoed in the bathroom, “Fuck. baby stay right there please don’t get yourself hurt okay? Me and Mike are heading there right now. Okay?Stay calm baby.” Bill let out a shuddery gasp as Richie slammed on the door again. Eddie chittered and held Bill’s face in his palms. Bill sushed Eddie, knowing he wasn’t in his right mind and simply was responding to the smell of Bill’s worry, “How far are you guys c-c-c-cause I don’t know how long the d-d-d-shit door will-”

 

Stan’s soft voice cut him off “We’re almost there. Can you stay on the phone for me, can you do that baby?”

 

“Y-y-eah.”


	4. Chapter 4

Mike pulled up to his house brakes screeching. Stan jumped out the passenger side before the car had stopped rolling running up to the house. Stan ran to the porch hopping up the steps and he saw Bev who was sitting stock still on the porch swing. Her eyes looked glasses and she was mumbling incoherently.  _ Shit. Maybe it was the pheromones?  _ His thoughts only focused on her state for a short second before he went crashing through the front door. Once he was inside the smell hit him, first of Eddie’s thick and sweet smell of heat making him gag, then the even more bitter smell of fear, his mates fear. He growled and ran up the stairs two at a time. He could here Mike’s shouts echo behind him but he paid no mind. Finding Bill was the most important thing. He turned down the hallway and saw Richie banging on the bathroom door widely.He saw Stan then turned and growled loudly asserting his dominance. His eyes were on focused and Stan knew he was far gone.

 

Stan snarled in reply showing his teeth. His omega was in that room goddammit, Richie needed to chill the fuck out and if Stan had to punch his lights out so be it. “Richie. Back the fuck **off**.”He said through gritted teeth. Mike appeared behind Stan cursing at Richie’s feral state. He rose his hands placidly, “Richie-*. This isn’t you. There’s no need to fight, just back away please.”

 

There was a second and Mike began to think his calming tone had worked but then all hell broke loose. Richie let only a growl as a warning before launching himself at Stan teeth exposed. Mike took a step back in surprise, but Stan stood his ground and pushed Richie back before grabbing him by the shoulder and slamming him against the wall. 

 

“You need to calm the fuck down.” 

 

Richie snarled and Stan slammed him against the wall again.

 

“Goddamnit Richie. Listen to me. You’re best friend who you’ve been  _ in love with for years _ and  **my** omega are in that room probably scared out of their minds. So you need to cut out this bullshit or I’m gonna knock you the fuck out.”

 

Richie slumped against the wall and blinked quickly, “Stan? What-”

Stan pulled him away from the wall and shoved the boy towards Mike who grabbed him around the waist. “Take him outside with Beverly.”

 

Richie immediately protested, ‘Why are you guys treating me like I tried to assassinate the president. Because let me-”

 

Stan whipped around lighting fast and was in Richie’s face. ‘Do not test me right now trashmouth. You’re lucky I’m not throwing you out the fucking window.”

 

‘Whadda I do?”

 

“Mike.”

 

“Come on Rich, Let’s go outside.”

 

Richie opened his mouth to argue, but he saw the strained tense look on both the loser’s face.  _ Oh shit. Eddie. _ “Holy fuck. _ Eds. _ Stan, what did I do?”

 

Stan shook his head, “Now, Mike. Please.”

 

Mike nodded and dragged Richie outside, who was uncharacteristically quiet. Stan took a deep breath calming himself before he knocked on the door, ‘Bill?”

 

A quiet shaky voice came in from the bathroom, “I-is he gone?”

 

Stan could have cried at the relief he felt. His omega was okay he was fine. “Yeah, baby can you open the door for me sweetheart?”

 

The door was opened, and he saw Bill holding open the door, Eddie slumped against Bill, held in his arms like a child, very unconscious in a shirt Stan assumed was Richie’s. Bill and Eddie both had tears streaks on their faces. He took a quick step and wrapped Bill up in his arms. “Are you okay?”Bill nodded into Stan’s collar. Stan snected Bill, breathing in his calming scent, like apples and cinnamon. He released Bill down and kissed him chastely on his mouth. “How’s Eddie?”He reached out his hands to offer to hold the omega.

 

Bill was weary to give up the other omega feeling extremely protective of his oldest friend, but it was Stan who asked and  the extra weight was making his arms sore already.  “N-Not great. He had a f-f-fever and was unresponsive. He was really out of i-i-it.”

 

Stan shifted Eddie so he was balanced on his own waist and held his hand out for Bill who eagerly grabbed it, his other still connected to Eddie’s ankle, the touch comforting him. Eddie snuggled into the heat of stan despite radiating plenty of his own. With Bill so close he felt barely any off Eddie’s pheromones. So that was Bev’s problem. He made a mental note to call Ben. “Let’s get him back to bed okay sweetie?” Bill nodded.

 

They walked down the hallway and in the bedroom where Stan gently placed Eddie on the bed, Bill stood beside the bed awardly, wanting to climb in with his friend, silently asking for permission for his alpha. Stan laughed softly and ruffled Bill’s hair, “Go ahead. I think he needs you now.” Bill wasted no time climbing into the bed and snuggling up to Eddie, who let out a tired chitter. Bill petted his hair, which had dried into messy curls. Stan turned to the door, ready to deal with the mess outside, when he heard Bill soft voice, “Don’t blame Richie. It really wasn’t his fault. Trust me.”

 

His alpha nodded before exiting the room and shutting the door quietly behind him. 

Richie sat outside chewing on his thumb and staring anxiously at the house. He shivered slightly, still being in just wet boxers from earlier. His state of undress did little to ease his mind. Midway through his internal screeching, Stan opened the  front door frowning. Richie opened his mouth but Stan raised his hand. “Save it.” He turned to Mike, ‘Call Ben. Tell him Bev needs him. I think Eddie’s smell affects us more when our mate isn’t present.”

 

Mike nodded and pulled out his phone after one more comforting rub of Bev’s left shoulder. Stan turned to face Richie again. He rubbed his hand down his face, he had half a mind to make Richie sit there and suffer but one look at his face Richie looked distraught and Stan felt sympathy for his oldest friend and he sighed. “You didn’t do anything to him, Richie. Eddies fine. “

 

Richie lost all tension in his body, and let out a breath of relief. “Oh thank christ.”

 

“But that doesn’t mean you’re off the hook. You basically traumatized Bill and tried to take advantage of Eddie.” 

 

Richie was silent and looked at the ground ashamed. “...I know.” Stan patted his shoulder. “But I’m sure they’ll forgive you. I’m pretty sure Bill already has.”

 

Richie smiled, and another car pulled up on the sidewalk and Ben came tumbling out. He ran up to Bev and enveloped her in a hug. She seemed to snap out of her haze and her arms came around Ben as she breathed in his scent in large mouthfuls. “Holy shit.”

 

Stan cleared his throat before announcing, “No more Alpha’s in the house without their mate, since we can’t control ourselves. “ Bev nodded over Ben’s head. “Sorry Richie.Just til the heat’s over.”

  
Richie frowned but nodded, no way was he gonna have a repeat of today. If that meant that he couldn’t see his Eddie’s cute face for a few days, he could live with that. Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it!!!! I have plans for the end finally! Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Richie talk post heat.

The next two days were hell for Richie. He sat outside and smoked like a goddamn fish, chewing on his nails. Eddie was gonna be pissed at the distressed state of his nail bed but could he really be blamed? It was taking all his willpower not to run upstairs and grab Eddie and fucking mate him. That and all the nicotine in the world, another thing Eddie would definitely have his head for in normal circumstances. He can hear the speech now, “Every cigarette you smoke takes five years off your life blah blah blah”. Richie practically had it memorized, he didn’t like to smoke around Eddie anyways. Eddie’s loud hacking from the smoke had cemented in his brain, the guilt heavy in the corner of his brain. 

 

Eddie was also having a rough time. He spent the next two days wrapped in Richie’s tshirt and filled with monsterous need for his alpha. He refused all food and only drank a small amount of water. No amount of coddling from Ben or convincing from Bill could help. If he did eat he threw up shortly after. Mike’s aunt said it was his body reacting to the intense heat and not to worry too much unless it lasted for another week. Eddie’s  mind was a long derailed train of Richie Richie Richie. He tried to go outside to reach his alpha several times but was thwarted by Stan each time. He whined and moaned for his alpha, but he never came. 

 

It wasn’t until the third day did the heat break. It had been 64 hours and 34 minutes since Richie had seen Eddie, to be specific.  But hey who was counting? ( Richie. Richie was counting.) Richie had been sleeping on the uncomfortable arm chair outside the house. He could feel his spine protest but his instincts to stay close to Eddie overruled his discomfort. Ben had opened the door and stage whispered, ‘Richie?” to prevent waking up Stan and Bev who were laying on the grass in the lawn peacefully. That plan was thrown out the window by  Richie’s reaction which was to startle awake and fail his limbs wildly , not only falling out of the chair but knocking over his glass of water sitting on the table the plastic cup rolling down the porch and loudly clicking down each step. 

 

Ben winced and Bev and Stan shot up, glaring at Ritchie who eloquently said, “Fucking shit on my Dick.” Bev huffed out a laugh, threw herself back down on the grass before making grabby hands at Ben,who chortled before turning to Richie who sat in a crumpled heap on the floor. 

 

“The fever broke.” Richie’s scrambled to his feet, and grabbed his glasses from the table and slapped them on his face. “He’s asking for you.”

 

Richie began to move, and Ben held out his palm to stop him, “Be gentle please. He hasn’t eaten much all week.” He lowered his hand after Richie nodded.

 

Richie lunged at the door and scrambled at the door knob for a full minute before ripping it open and running through the house. Stan rolled his eyes, “So dramatic.”

 

Richie took the stairs three at a time and burst into the room Eddie was laying in. The spaghetti man himself sat on a bed, huddled between blankets whose eyes widened at Richie's sudden appearance. Richie panted as he took in the state of the omega. He could still smell the sickly sweet stench of the heat but it was stale now and didn’t send him into a uncontrollable lust. He studied Eddie’s nervous face, the boy’s hair curled sweetly around his face, still damp with sweat. His face was no longer flushed with the heat of the fever, and he looked more gaunt then last time. He was wearing Richie’s t shirt still which swallowed the other boy, and wow Richie definitely had some feelings about that. 

 

“Hey.”Eddie meekly whispered, eyes still wide.

‘Hi.”Richie said back equally gobsmacked. There was a minute of silence before Eddie slowly opened his arms, clearly inviting Richie in for a hug. Aw man, Eds all rumpled in his t shirt asking for a hug made his heart strings clench painfully. Fuck he was so gone on this boy.

 

He all but ran into Eddie’s arms. He wrapped the smaller boy up and shoved his face into his shoulder breathing deeply before letting out a strangled, “Eds..”

 

Eddie hugged back equally hard. “Don’t call me that. And I know.” Richie held Eddie for a couple seconds but then he pulled back and stared at Eddie who stared back before looking away. 

 

“Look Rich I-”

 

“Eds, I’m-”

 

Richie chuckled, “Sorry you first.” 

 

Eddie cleared his throat and stared at the ceiling, “I just… I want to apologize.” 

 

Richie mouth opened and closed for a second, much like a fish. “I-what?”

 

“I’m sorry for trying to, “He took a stuttering breath, “force myself on you. I didn’t”

 

Richie interrupted him again, “What? Force yourself? Eddie, I  practically mauled you in a bathroom.”

 

Eddie eyebrows knitted together in confusion, “What? You did?” He said incredulously.

 

It was Richie's turn to be flustered, he slowly released Eddie from their semi-hug and sat next to him on the bed before scrapping his hand down his face. 

 

“Well I mean yeah. You’re pretty hot regularly and with the pheromones, I guess, you drove me fucking wild. And poor Bill he basically threw me out of the room. Man I almost broke down a door. I wish you would have remembered you would be laughing at my dumb ass.And STan! Stan the man fucking fought me! Landed a couple of punches that fucker. To be honest I bet he was just waiting for an excuse to leave me black and blue.”

 

Eddie’s face filled with color, “You think I’m hot??”

 

Richie eyes widened as he mentally backtracked over his words. Oh he had said that. “Yeah.” he began speaking in a horrible british accent, “A real looker my Spaghetti is!”

 

Eddie let out a short bark of laughter still absorbing the information. He blinked at Richie. “Do you like me?” he said she but a small smile upon his face. Richie seemed very interested in the ceiling before humming in agreement. 

 

“Richie look at me.” Eddie gently grabbed Richie's face in his smaller hands and turned him to look. Their faces were close and Richie felt faint.  Oh shit. “Do you like me?” He repeated more firmly. 

 

In reply Richie looked at Eddie’s lips and the back up to his eyes. Fuck it. He leaned his head in and mashed his lips with eddie’s. For a second Eddie became rigid and Richie almost pulled away before Eddie melted into the kiss. His hands slid into Richie’s soft hair and Richie grabbed Eddied waist to pull him closer. They broke apart and Eddie was panting slightly, his lips red and wet. Richie quickly pecked him again before grinning widely. He leaned his forehead on Eddie's who smiled at him just as wide. He whispered quietly,

 

“I like you too, Trashmouth.” And surged forward for another kiss. Eddie’s lips meet his and he felt his heart soar. His hands pulled Eddie onto his lap and they exchanged kisses. Eddie broke the kiss to inhale and Richie kissed down Eddie’s neck. He sucked on the point below his Jaw lightly making Eddie moan and grab Richie’s hair in surprise, who in turn growled and flipped Eddie onto his back. He crawled in between the omega’s legs before he continued to kiss him. He broke the kiss this time to flop to the side and nuzzle Eddie’s neck, breathing in his smell. Eddie breathed heavily next to him, “That was…”He seemed to struggle for words. 

 

“Amazing? Life changing? World shattering?” He mumbled into Eddie’s neck, who huffed out a laugh before shoving the alpha lightly with his elbow. 

 

“Beep Beep, Asshole. “ he said with a giant smile. There was a comfortable silence before Eddie grabbed Richies hand and interlaced his fingers with his. “Boyfrieds?”

 

“Oh God Yes Please.” Eddie smiled and kissed Richie’s nose. “Of course I’d have to break it off with your mom but-”

 

“Nevermind. We’re over.”Eddie deadpanned and untangled his fingers with Richie’s and shifting away, acting like he was leaving the room.  Richie laughed loudly before wrapping his arms around his omega and pulling him into a hug. “Can’t escape me that easily spaghetti.”

 

Eddie huffed again before nuzzling into Richie’s warmth. He threw his leg over Riches and kissed him once more only to pull away look him in the eye and claim with complete seriousness, “Call me that one more time and I’ll throw myself out the fucking window.”

 

\----

Mike, Stan, Bill, Ben and Bev, having migrated to the living room,heard the loud chortling laughter of Richie upstairs followed by the soft giggling of Eddie. Bev sat on Ben’s lap in a comfortable looking loveseat. Bill and Stan took up the couch both stretching their legs on the other two cushions, wrapped in each other’s arms. Mike sat propped up on the couch next to them. 

 

“Think they kissed and made up?” Ben asked with a grin before nuzzling into Bev’s neck who laughed in reply.

 

Bill let out a laugh and smiled at Stan who rolled his eyes, “I fucking hope so.” 

 

“Don’t fuck up there!” Bev yelled loudly, smile bright on her face. There was a beat before they heard a gleeful“Too Late!” followed by a disgusted “Richie!” and a ominous thud.

 

The whole group roared with laughter, even Stan felt the tears prickle in his eyes. 

 

Once they all calmed down and were breathing heavily before Mike piped up from his place on the ground, “Think you guys can all fucking leave now?”   
  


It was silent for a second before they all burst out in laughter again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter! Sorry for the wait but school and work got crazy!! I'll probably do one more chapter, but I think I'll do some one shots in this au. Let me know what you guys think. Also come say hi at my tumblr!!!(hint I accept prompts on there!<3  
> https://beep-boop-richie.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think and if I should continue! Honestly not enough Alpha and Omega au's in this fandom


End file.
